Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) is a pure-blood witch, the wife of Lucius Malfoy and the mother of Draco Malfoy. She is the youngest sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks, who affectionately nicknamed her "Cissy." She was aunt to Nymphadora Tonks. Biography Early Life Narcissa Black was born to Cygnus Black and his wife, Druella (née Rosier) in 1955. She is the youngest of their three daughters. Narcissa was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods. Thus, she presumably lost contact with her sister Andromeda after she was disowned for marrying Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks and burned off the Black family tree. Narcissa was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House, where she met her future husband, Lucius Malfoy. Family Life Her husband Lucius introduced her to the lifestyle of Death Eaters and loyalty to Lord Voldemort, though Narcissa never took the Dark Mark herself. They had one son, named Draco. Narcissa thus continued her family tradition of naming children after stars and constellations. Lucius was able to avoid being sentenced to Azkaban after the First War by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, and the Malfoys remained members of the social elite. When Narcissa attended the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 with her husband and son, they watched the game from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box. Lucius originally wanted Draco to attend Durmstrang Institute, located somewhere in northern Europe, but Narcissa insisted he attend Hogwarts instead so he would be closer to home. She is very devoted to Draco, and sent him sweets and cakes by owl every day during his first year at Hogwarts. When her son married Astoria Greengrass and fathered a son, Narcissa became grandmother to Scorpius Malfoy. Narcissa lives a life of privilege and luxury at Malfoy Manor, located in the southern English county of Wiltshire. This Manor would later serve a temporary headquarters for the Death Eaters during the Second War. The Second War In 1996, Narcissa ventured to Severus Snape's home at Spinner's End, accompanied by her sister Bellatrix, to discuss Voldemort's plan for Draco to murder Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa was hysterical and theorized that Draco was being sent on a suicide mission. Despite the pleading of her sister to the contrary, Narcissa begged Severus to make an Unbreakable Vow, which ensured that he would watch over Draco during his efforts. She also bade him vow to execute the plan himself, should Draco fail to do so. Later that month, she went shopping for school supplies with Draco at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There she had a heated confrontation with Harry Potter. During this exchange, Draco implied he had joined the Death Eaters and had received a Dark Mark tattoo. By 1997, Malfoy Manor was being used as a headquarters for Voldemort. Meetings of Death Eaters were held there, and the murder of Charity Burbage took place in the dining room. The Malfoys were extremely uncomfortable with having their home turned into such a headquarters, but had no choice. They outwardly claimed that nothing pleased them more, but their later decisions would prove their feelings to the contrary. After Burbage's murder, Narcissa coaxed her husband and into agreeing to give his wand to Voldemort. Lucius's wand was broken in the Battle over Little Whinging. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught by Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, they were brought to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa acted coldly and disdainfully towards Greyback, but let them in, where she called on her son to identify the prisoners and recognized Hermione from seeing her once in Madam Malkin's. She seemed to clash with her sister over who had authority in her home, as well as over her protectiveness towards Draco. Narcissa was shocked to see her family's former house elf, Dobby, openly defying them. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort attempted to kill Harry Potter, once again with the Killing Curse. Narcissa volunteered to check Harry Potter's vital signs and used the opportunity to covertly ask Harry if he knew of Draco's wellbeing. In a whisper, she asked if Draco was alive. When Harry replied quietly that he was, Narcissa betrayed the Dark Lord and asserted Harry Potter was dead. When the battle recommenced, Narcissa and Lucius abandoned the Death Eaters and searched frantically for Draco. After the battle, the family was reunited in the Great Hall, where they were seen not quite knowing what to do with themselves. Because Narcissa betrayed Voldemort, the entire Malfoy family was granted a repreive and avoided incarceration at Azkaban. Physical Description and Traits Narcissa Malfoy is described as tall, slim, 'nice looking' and very pale, with blue eyes and long blonde hair. However, in considering herself among the elite of wizarding society, she donned a perpetual expression that suggested that she was sniffing something wretched. She is described as cold towards most people, but displays a fierce temper and protectiveness towards her son and seems to have an affectionate relationship with her husband and sister Bellatrix. She does not hold her cousin Sirius Black or other sister in high regard, presumably because they are both "blood traitors". Despite being in a family so closely tied to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, she never officially joined the Death Eaters nor received a Dark Mark tattoo. Behind the scenes *It was rumoured British-born, Australian actress Naomi Watts would portray Narcissa in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. However, this was refuted by Watts' representatives. Irish actress Alison Doody was also rumoured to have been considered. Finally, in November of 2007, it was announced that Helen McCrory, who was originally cast as Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was cast as Narcissa Malfoy. *J.K. Rowling stated that Narcissa Malfoy was not a Death Eater, but merely agreed with the philosophy of Blood Purity. *Unlike many others of the Black family, Narcissa does not appear to be named after a star or constellation. The name "Narcissa" is derived from Narcissus, a beautiful but vain character in Greek mythology, and the flower by the same name, also known as daffodil.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcissus_%28mythology%29 Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Malfoy family Malfoy, Narcissa ru:Нарцисса Малфой